A Dog's Life
by chilled monkey
Summary: Hareluya II Boy fanfic. Hibino, Ichijou and Yamana discover an illegal puppy mill and set out to put a stop to it.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hareluya II Boy. No profit is being made from this story.

* * *

><p>Yamana Michiru smiled as she handed a silver necklace over to the girl in front of her. "Thank you. Come back soon" she said.<p>

"I will Yamana-san" the girl replied happily. "You make such awesome stuff."

Pleased with her purchase, she walked away. Yamana watched her go, delighted to see another happy customer, before returning her attention to the people walking across the street. She wanted to be ready to welcome the next person to approach the blanket on which the various items of silver jewellery she had made were displayed with an immediate smile to let them know that she appreciated their patronage.

Several months ago she had won a competition to have her designs featured in a jewellery show. Furthermore thanks to Hibino and Ichijou, Okamoto had been able to attend.

Her lips curled up into a fond smile at the thought of Okamoto. Even though he had had to leave again a few days later she knew that he would keep his promise to come back to her for good once he'd achieved his dream.

Despite an attempted robbery (which Hibino, Ichijou, Okamoto and her had foiled), the show had gone as planned and she had even gotten to model her work to the audience. She laughed softly to herself as she recalled the look on Okamoto's face when he had seen her on the catwalk.

Since then the number of people buying and wearing her silver-crafts had greatly increased. As happy as this made her, she was determined that she would not let success go to her head and start taking the people that supported her for granted.

A little while later she began packing up. She took a moment to count the money she'd made, well pleased with how much jewellery she had sold, and then started for home, her remaining jewellery and blanket safely tucked away in her backpack.

Yamana was walking along the now empty street when a sound reached her ears. She stopped and listened carefully. It was faint but she was sure that she could hear a low, plaintive crying.

Concerned, she followed the sound to an alley. Now she could definitely hear crying coming from down the alley but she couldn't see anyone. Undaunted, she hurried down the narrow pathway.

It took only a moment for her to find the source of the crying. Huddled behind a crate was a Shiba Inu puppy. Its coat was unkempt and it was thin and malnourished. It lay down, head between its front paws and whined faintly.

"Oh you poor little guy" Yamana cooed as she knelt in front of the puppy. "It's okay, don't be scared" she said softly.

The puppy continued to whine. She slowly reached forwards, taking care not to make any sudden moves that might scare it, and gently stroked its back while murmuring comfortingly. After a moment the puppy stopped whining and began to wag its tail happily.

"There, there. Everything's going to be okay" she said tenderly as she picked it up and cradled it in her arms. She frowned as she saw that the puppy was in an even worse state than she thought. The pads of its paws were cracked and sore-looking.

Just then she heard voices from further down the alley.

"Where is that stupid mutt?" said a harsh, mean voice. "Its gotta be around here somewhere."

"Why are we even bothering with this?" said an equally mean voice. "Its just one scrawny puppy. The boss has plenty."

"We're bothering because its still worth money" said the first. "And every little helps."

They both laughed nastily.

Alarmed by what she'd heard Yamana stood up and walked quickly but quietly back to the street and away from the alley. All the while she continued stroking the puppy and whispering gently to it.

Once she was sure that she'd gone far enough she went over to a phone box and called Live House Dali.

"Hello, this is Live House Dali" a familiar voice answered.

"Hello Ichijou" she said.

"Hi Yamana" he replied. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your practise but can you please come and pick me up? I'm outside the arcade at Sixth Street."

"Sure I'll be right there."

"Thanks."

She hung up, took a seat on a nearby bench and stroked the puppy to keep it calm. "Don't worry, I won't let those guys get you" she reassured it.

The puppy wagged its tail faster as if in acknowledgement and she smiled.

* * *

><p>Just a few minutes later Ichijou and Hibino drove up on their motorbikes and parked in front of her. Hibino had been at Live House Dali to try and pester Ichijou into buying him food when she had called.<p>

"Yoh Yamana" said Hibino as they got off their bikes and walked up to her.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming" she said as she stood up. "Sorry I called you so abruptly."

"It's okay" Ichijou said.

"So what is this important matter that needs Ore-sama's attention?" Hibino asked.

She held up the puppy and he recoiled. "Keep that thing away from me!"

Yamana glared at him for a moment before saying, "I found him hiding behind a crate in an alley. We need to get him to a vet."

"Let's go then, I know the way" said Ichijou.

"Thanks" she said as he handed her a spare helmet. She passed the puppy to him as she put it on.

"Don't worry Hibino" said Ichijou. "We can handle this if you're scared."

"Ore-sama is not scared!" Hibino yelled angrily. "I just don't want that thing to slobber on me."

"He's not a thing, he's a puppy" Yamana said indignantly.

"Hold on tight and I'll get us to the vet" said Ichijou.

She did so and he started the engine. They sped off with Hibino behind them muttering crossly.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at the vet. The receptionist looked up as they entered.<p>

"How can I help you?"

"Just take this thing off our hands" said Hibino brusquely.

"I beg your pardon?"

He glowered as he replied, "Ore-sama said just…"

He was cut off as Yamana elbowed him in the gut and he folded over gasping for breath. She walked up to the receptionist and lifted the puppy.

"I found him in an alley" she explained. "He needs help right away."

"I'll call Dr. Kurosaki" said the receptionist.

She made the call and a middle-aged woman wearing a lab coat appeared a moment later.

"I am Dr. Kurosaki" she said. "Thank you for bringing him in."

"We were happy to" Yamana answered as she handed the puppy over. She turned to Hibino and gave him a firm look warning him not to contradict her. He muttered angrily under his breath but took the hint and said nothing.

"Let's have a look at you" the vet said as she examined the dog. "Hmm, this little fellow looks like he came from a puppy mill."

"What's a puppy mill?" Ichijou asked.

The vet frowned. "Puppy mills are dog breeding facilities aimed at producing as many dogs as possible. The owners only concern is profit so often the dogs are kept in overcrowded and unsanitary conditions without getting proper food or care."

She pointed at the dog's cracked pads. "You see those? The dogs are often kept in cages with wire flooring to make cleaning up waste easier. That's why his paws are damaged. Still, it's good that you brought him here. We'll treat him and give him food, water and antibiotics. Once he's been nursed back to health he can go to the animal shelter so they can find a good home for him."

"I'm so glad" said Yamana.

"Me too" Ichijou agreed. Hibino just shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Its sick that people would treat dogs like that" Ichijou said as they left. "Still at least that's one that'll be looked after."<p>

"There's something else" said Yamana.

"What do you mean?" Ichijou asked.

"I didn't say before because I wanted to get to the vet as quickly as we could" she replied.

She then told them the whole story of what had happened.

"It sounds like Dr. Kurosaki was right. Those guys must work at a puppy mill and the dog you found was from there" said Ichijou. "It can't be far away."

She nodded. "We should check the area and see if we can find it."

Hibino snorted. "Ore-sama is not a charity worker."

Ichijou glowered at him but before he could speak, Yamana stepped in front of him.

"Please Hibino. I can't bear the thought of those poor puppies suffering like that" she said imploringly.

"Hmm, I suppose Ore-sama is going to rule the world and that does extend to his four-legged subjects" he mused. "Very well my servants, let's find that puppy mill and shut it down" he said as he strode to his bike.

Ichijou and Yamana smiled as they followed him.

* * *

><p>"So this is where you found the puppy?" Ichijou asked.<p>

"Yes he was right there" Yamana replied. She pointed to the crate he'd hid behind. "And then I heard those guys voices coming from further down the alley."

"Let's see what's there then" said Hibino.

They emerged on the other side of the alley to find rows of loading docks. Ichijou frowned.

"There's a lot of commercial buildings around here. We'll have to look carefully."

Yamana nodded while Hibino gave another non-committal shrug.

After a few moments of searching they came upon a small plain building with an open garage door and a truck driving in. As the truck stopped they heard a faint sound of dogs whining coming from inside just before the door closed.

"Looks like we've found it" said Hibino. "Now let's get inside and get this nonsense over with."

They both gave him disapproving looks but didn't reply, instead focusing on looking for another way in. It did not take long for Yamana to find a window. She glanced through it to check that there was no one around. The room was empty.

"Hibino, Ichijou, here" she called.

They hurried over, Ichijou pushed the windows open and they all looked inside. At the sight within, Yamana covered her mouth in horror. Ichijou clenched his teeth and even Hibino's eyes bulged.

The truck was parked in a corner and next to it was a stack of wooden crates. They barely noticed that though because inside the building were numerous tiny wire cages stacked in columns. Inside each cage was a dog and a litter of puppies. All of the dogs were thin and their coats were an utter mess. The puppies whined plaintively as their mothers tried to comfort them.

"This is horrible" Yamana said in dismay.

"Dr Kurosaki said these places are bad but this is much worse than I imagined" Ichijou agreed.

Hibino's shocked expression gave way to anger. "Ore-sama will not stand for this" he said. "Come on!"

He climbed through the window. Ichijou followed, then reached back and took Yamana's hand to guide her in.

Hibino marched over to the nearest cage and was about to open it when a door opened. In walked a muscular young man with short, spiky black hair. He was holding a leash attached to the collar of a snarling Tosa Inu. Behind him were four punks, one of them holding a petrol can.

"Hold it there" the leader said. "I am Jin Tanaka, and those dogs are my property."

"You monster!" Yamana shouted. "How can you treat animals like this?"

"Easy, to make money" he sneered. "And no one's going to stop me. Butcher, kill!"

He let go of the leash and the growling mastiff rushed forwards. Hibino casually stepped forwards, reached behind his back and drew out a steak which he tossed to the floor. Butcher instantly fell on it and began devouring it hungrily.

"Should have fed him better" Hibino laughed.

Jin glared at the dog and snapped "get them."

The punks started to charge but Hibino leapt forwards, driving his knee into the jaw of the one holding the petrol can. The can dropped to the floor and a stream of petrol flowed towards the stack of crates.

Oblivious, Hibino turned to the next thug. This one jabbed at him with a knife but he easily avoided the attack and downed him with a punch. As he fell his knife struck the floor, throwing off sparks. One of those sparks landed right on the stream of petrol, igniting it with a dull _whoosh! _

Seeing this, the remaining thugs gathered up the unconscious ones and fled back through the door.

"Get back here and fight, you cowards" yelled Jin but they ignored him. He turned and glared at Hibino. "Fine I'll deal with this myself."

Hibino just grinned. They charged each other and began trading blows, ignoring the crackling of flames as the crates caught fire.

"Ichijou, we have to get the dogs out fast!" Yamana called. She pointed at the garage door. "Quick, open the door!"

"I'm on it."

He ran over and pushed it open while Yamana began opening the cages as quickly as she could. The dogs yapped fearfully as they jumped out and began pouring through the open garage door. Ichijou rushed back, taking care not to trip on any of the pups, and joined her in opening the cages. Before the fire could spread they had gotten all of the dogs out. Gathering up the ones that were too ill to move they ran outside.

"Stop it! Those dogs are mine!" Jin yelled.

The momentary distraction was all Hibino needed to land a haymaker that knocked him out cold. Hibino dragged him outside where Ichijou, Yamana and the dogs were waiting, well away from the burning building.

"You okay Hibino?" Ichijou asked.

"As if this weakling could be a problem to Ore-sama" he scoffed as he dumped Jin on the ground. "Now what are we going to do with these?" He gestured at the crowd of dogs gather around them.

"We should get them back to Dr. Kurosaki" said Yamana.

"All right then. All of you follow me, Ore-sama commands it" said Hibino. He marched off and the dogs obediently followed.

"How does he do it?" Yamana wondered as they watched him lead the dogs away.

"I have no idea" Ichijou replied.

* * *

><p>Dr. Kurosaki was more than slightly surprised when they returned to her clinic but she assured them that all of the dogs would go to the animal shelter.<p>

"Oh and one other thing" she said. She held up the pup that Yamana had first found. "Since this little fellow started this entire thing I thought I'd name him Hareluya."

Ichijou and Yamana tensed momentarily, expecting Hibino to get angry at his name being shared. Instead he grinned broadly and took the pup from Dr. Kurosaki.

"You shall be Ore-sama's representative, ruling the canine world in his name as he rules the human world."

The pup responded with a series of excited affirmative-sounding barks.

"Excellent. You will serve me well" said Hibino with a nod.

Ichijou and Yamana laughed in delight.


End file.
